


Home for Christmas

by Rosetylars



Category: Cricket RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosetylars/pseuds/Rosetylars
Summary: Marcus and Adam are granted leave from the BBL before Christmas. Kez is stuck at home due to a retrospective quarantine order that locked him out of Queensland, and therefore some Strikers matches. His boys decide to surprise him.
Relationships: Alex Carey/Marcus Stoinis/Adam Zampa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from [Friends who sleep together stay together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729260) and [Missing Piece,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147862) but can be read on its own.
> 
> ***  
> BBL season, December 2020.

The week before Christmas was a bit of a disaster. Kez had been in Sydney as part of the Australia A squad, earlier in the month. That meant that when the border closures occurred, he was retrospectively named as having to quarantine and not play in the upcoming Strikers match in Queensland, despite having already played against the Hurricanes a few days prior. Because of that, he went home to Adelaide for a few days.

At the same time, Marcus and Adam were both granted some leave leading up to Christmas, because they’d been away from home since August.

But to them, home was relative. They both loved seeing their families, but knowing how flat Kez was that he had to sit at home and kill time, they both knew what they wanted to do.

That was how Marcus and Adam found themselves boarding a flight from Hobart to Adelaide, in the middle of the Big Bash season.

“What if he texts us while we’re in the air?” Adam worried.

Marcus put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. “We can say we were training,” he replied.

“He has both of our schedules in his phone,” Adam reminded.

Marcus knew Adam was right, but this was meant to be a surprise. He sighed. “We won’t be long, and anyway, we’ll be with him really soon.”

Adam nodded, exhaling. He closed his eyes and leant against Marcus, hoping the flight passed quickly, butterflies in his stomach at the thought of seeing their love again when it was over.

*

When they got to Kez’s house in Adelaide, Marcus rang the doorbell, putting down his travel bag to squeeze Adam’s hand.

Adam gave him a glittering smile. They were both so excited.

Kez opened the door, expecting the postman. At the sight of his boyfriends, glowing with excitement despite being slightly rumpled with travel, he lost his grip on his phone with surprise, catching it before it hit the ground.

“You’re kidding,” Kez shook his head, a gorgeous grin spreading on his face.

“No, I’m Adam. He’s Marcus. We’re your boyfriends,” Adam deadpanned, fighting desperately hard to stop the massive grin from taking over his face.

Kez beamed, stepping through the doorway to wrap an arm around each of them, straining his neck so he could give each of them a chaste kiss.

“Come in, boys, I can’t believe you’re here,” Kez said, still shocked.

He helped them take their bags to his bedroom - _their_ bedroom - and finally, they were back together.

After some questioning from Kez about the logistics of their surprise visit - he still couldn’t believe they’d come to South Australia, just to see him - they headed to the lounge to relax.

Soon, they were all curled up on the couch with coffee, Kez at home between Adam and Marcus.

“We’ve missed you so much, Kezza,” Marcus said warmly, turning to kiss Kez high on his perfect cheekbone.

Kez flushed with the attention. “I’ve missed you boys too, so much,” he replied. “Still not used to waking up alone.”

Adam squeezed his hand. He had been the one alone, during the recent IPL.

“You won’t have to, for the next week,” Adam said, playing with Kez’s fingers.

Kez’s eyes widened. “Wait, what? You guys are here for a whole week? What about going home to your families?”

Marcus and Adam exchanged a look, from either end of the couch.

“We did, bub,” Marcus said, very gently. “We’re here right now.”

Kez melted, burying his head in Marcus’ chest. He had to be careful not to knock the coffee on the floor in front of him, and almost dislocated his shoulder because his hand was still in Adam’s, but he wouldn’t have changed a thing.

***

They fell back into their domestic rhythm so easily. The first night was glorious - it had felt like forever since they last shared some intimate time together, and they savoured every second.

Kez hadn’t slept so soundly since they had all headed to the Big Bash.

He woke up with Adam curled into him like a koala, a head of long blonde hair under his nose, smelling faintly of Alex’s coconut shampoo.

His heart was so full. He couldn’t believe his boys had surprised him like this.

He wrapped Adam up in his arms, still asleep, and cherished the moment.

Marcus was out running, but like usual, he returned before Adam even woke up. He headed straight into the bedroom to check on them, already missing them after three quarters of an hour.

He tried to open the door quietly - it squeaked on the hinge, but Adam didn’t wake up.

Kez met his eyes, smiling lazily. “Morning, gorgeous,” he murmured.

Adam didn’t even stir, used to his boyfriends’ gentle voices in the mornings.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Marcus smiled warmly. “I’ll never get used to this.”

“To what?”

Marcus ducked his head, blushing. “How beautiful you two are, curled up together,” he replied.

Kez melted. “Only time he’s quiet all day,” he teased.

Marcus laughed warmly, eyes crinkling with the breadth of his grin.

“I’ll have a shower then sort us some breakfast,” Marcus said, blowing Kez a kiss.

Kez pretended to catch it, slightly appreciative that Adam wasn’t awake to tease them for being corny.

Marcus headed to the bathroom, and Adam began to stir about ten minutes later.

He seemed to momentarily forget where he was, smiling sleepily when he realised he was curled up with Kez.

“Morning, beautiful,” Kez murmured, gently brushing Adam’s fringe out of his eyes.

“You’re the beautiful one,” Adam replied sleepily. “Missed waking up with you.”

Kez pecked Adam’s forehead. “Were you waking up alone in Tassie?”

Adam shook his head. “Marc went without his runs, just for me,” Adam said appreciatively.

“Aww,” Kez cooed. “We’re so lucky.”

At that point, Marcus walked in with a coffee in each hand, a towel tied around his waist, the knot looking dangerously loose.

“Why are we lucky?” Marcus asked gently, pecking both boys on the forehead as he handed them their mugs. He perched on the side of the bed, and Kez reached up to run a hand through his wet hair.

“Ads and I are lucky,” Kez murmured. “Because we have you.”

Marcus pouted, touched. “Kezza,” he said gently. “I’m the lucky one.”

Adam rolled his eyes, not usually one for sappy talk, but his lips were quirking with a delighted smile.

They enjoyed their coffees together, chatting and laughing. When Adam was finished, he got his foot out of the sheets just to reach it out and pull at Marcus’ towel.

Of course, the loose knot slipped free, and the towel fell open.

“ _Adam_ ,” Marcus said, in the sternest voice he could, quickly retying his towel.

Kez was laughing his head off. It was lucky his mug was nearly empty, because he fell back against the suede headboard, his mug falling against his chest on an angle.

“Alex Tyson, do _not_ laugh and encourage him,” Marcus continued.

Kez’s eyes were sparkling. “Not like we haven’t seen you naked before, darling.”

Marcus rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile. “You boys are too naughty.”

“But you love us,” Adam teased.

Marcus did love these cheeky boys. So much.

***

In the evenings, Kez and Marcus would cook dinner together while Adam ~~took up the bench space~~ supervised from the bench.

When Marcus shifted to put something in the oven, Kez pressed up behind him, grabbing Marcus’ hips.

Marcus looked back, grinning, kissing Kez lazily over his shoulder.

Adam cleared his throat, making both of his boyfriends look over at him. Wordlessly, he tapped his lips.

Kez chuckled warmly, heading over to give him a chaste kiss. Marcus did the same.

“Are you a bit spoilt, Adsy?” Kez teased, pushing Adam’s hair back behind his ear.

Adam gave him a sheepish smile.

Shortly afterwards, Marcus lifted some of the pasta sauce on a spoon for the boys to try.

“It’s perfect,” Adam gushed.

Kez gently put his hand under Marcus’ to steady the spoon, tasting it. “Yum,” he agreed.

Marcus smiled, having the last taste himself. “We’re happy?”

“Very happy,” Adam replied.

Their dinner turned out to be delicious, of course, and Adam volunteered to clean up because the other boys had cooked.

He started to stack the dishwasher, knowing it wouldn’t be long before his boys came to be with him, as always… and he was right.

Less than two minutes later, Marcus came into the kitchen to wrap his arms around Adam’s waist from behind, sucking light kisses into his neck.

“I thought you and Kez were gonna set up a movie,” Adam commented, tilting his head to expose more of his neck for Marcus to kiss.

Marcus smiled at the action, shifting to kiss Adam’s lips for good measure.

“We will. I just missed you,” Marcus chuckled.

Adam melted, smiling fondly. “How about you take our love some gelato?”

“He’d love that, wouldn’t he?” Marcus considered. “I will. Any for my other love?”

“Sure,” Adam agreed, kissing Marcus once more. He patted Marcus’ chest. “I’ll get these finished then come in.”

*

Adam headed to the living room shortly after that. Marcus and Kez were sitting on either side of the couch, a spot in the middle saved for Adam.

Adam melted at their consideration. Kez patted the empty spot, smiling when Adam scooted into it.

Marcus waited for Adam to get settled before handing the younger man his bowl of gelato.

“Thank you,” Adam smiled, pecking Marcus on the cheek.

Marcus shrugged, as if it were nothing. “Thank you for cleaning up,” he replied.

Supporting Marcus’ words, Kez squeezed Adam’s thigh gratefully.

“Hey, you boys cooked,” Adam reminded. “It’s nothing.”

Kez leant over to kiss his jaw regardless.

They settled in to begin their movie, and when they had finished their gelato, they curled up together on the couch. Marcus put an arm around Adam’s shoulders, pulling him down to rest against him, and Adam shifted so that he could tangle his legs with Kez’s at the same time.

They were so content.

***

Marcus and Adam were going to fly to Queensland on Christmas Day, ahead of their match on Boxing Day.

The boys celebrated Christmas together on Christmas Eve, and after a lovely day together full of happiness, love, and festive cheer, they were all dreading having to say goodbye again.

Adam was the first to bring it up, as they were getting ready for bed, that night. He and Kez were already in bed - Marcus always let them use the sink first so they could get comfortable while he brushed his teeth.

Adam was cuddling with Kez, both of them sharing Kez’s pillow, faces close together.

“I don’t want to say goodbye, Kez,” Adam whispered.

Kez’s demeanour fell. He slid a hand under Adam’s (Marc’s) t-shirt, rubbing circles into Adam’s slim waist with his thumb.

“I don’t, either,” Kez murmured. “This week has been heaven.”

Adam sighed, trying not to let his heart break. “The bed doesn’t feel right without you in it.”

Kez pouted, touched. “I hope Marc is extra cuddly in bed, when I’m gone. You sleep so much better when you’re curled up against us,” he murmured.

Adam melted. Kez knew them both so well.

Marcus joined them, at that point, turning the main light off so that just his bedside lamp was on.

“Look at you two, all snuggled up,” Marcus gushed, expression full of love. He crawled across the bed just so that he could wrap an arm around each of them. He was half laying on top of them, which made Kez smile.

“Love it when you’re on top of me, babe,” Kez teased, reaching up to run a hand back through Marc’s thick hair.

Marcus blushed beautifully. “Naughty boy,” he chastised, grinning.

“You say that as if you’re not usually riding him, anyway,” Adam teased, sharing a cheeky look with Kez.

Kez tried to swat at Adam’s bum, but Marcus’ hold on them made that impossible.

Marcus kissed them both before rolling off them, not wanting to squish them any further.

When he was settled on his side of the bed, he wrapped an arm around Kez’s waist, dragging Kez towards him with a strong arm.

“Adsy normally sleeps in the middle,” Kez frowned.

“Not tonight. Not when this is our last night together,” Marcus said gently.

Adam nodded, settling in right beside Kez, running a hand through his hair. “We both want all the Alex Carey we can get, right now.”

Kez was touched. “I love you boys so much. Thank you for being here.”

“We’re not whole without you, bub,” Marcus said gently, pressing kisses into Kez’s neck.

“Not even close,” Adam agreed. “It breaks my heart knowing you’re alone every night.”

Kez frowned. “I’m not alone, boys,” he said gently. “Are you forgetting how often we FaceTime? Wes bashed on the wall and told me to shut up, multiple times, early in the season, when you made me laugh about something silly.” That seemed to calm his boyfriends a little, but there was more he wanted to say. “Besides, it’ll be barely two weeks until we’re back together. You come here to play, then both our teams share a flight to Melbourne. I’m gonna be there for a whole week.”

Marcus clearly hadn’t worked that far ahead, with the fixture. He had known they would play each other twice in quick succession, but the extended stay was an added bonus.

He lit up with a grin. “So you’ll be staying in our hotel suite?”

“Absolutely,” Kez replied.

Adam and Marcus looked across Kez to share an elated grin.

“We’ll have to take you to all our favourite coffee shops in Prahran,” Adam said excitedly.

Marcus nodded, rumpling his pillow with the movement. “And make you breakfast and eat on our little balcony,” he added with enthusiasm.

Kez’s heart felt so full that it might burst. He felt so loved. “I’d love that,” he smiled, giving each of them a kiss.

As they fell asleep, Kez wondered how he’d gotten so lucky, to love these two gorgeous boys, and to be loved by them in return.

*

In the morning, Kez tried to help the boys get organised for their flight, but neither of them was in a particularly efficient mood. Marcus was trying to appreciate every pretty smile that Kez shared with them, and Adam was following Kez around the house, looking for any excuse to be with him.

As Kez drove them to the airport, he tried not to let his heart break. He focused on driving so that he didn’t look at them and break down. “Marc, Adsy, I love you so much. Thank you for spending this week with me,” he said gently.

Marcus reached through the gap in the front seats to squeeze his bicep. “I love you more, beautiful. Already counting down the days ’til you’re ours, again.”

Adam nodded. “I love you so much, Kezza. Gonna miss your pretty smile and your sexy body,” he lamented.

Kez chuckled, at that. “In that order?”

“Of course,” Adam huffed a soft laugh. “But for real. It’s only a couple of weeks. We can do this.”

Kez took a deep breath, nodding. They could do this.


End file.
